<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After.. by Alerta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177271">After..</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerta/pseuds/Alerta'>Alerta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Established Relationship, Established Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Swearing, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerta/pseuds/Alerta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The events after Lindenfeld. How it affected favorite duo. Also Alucard how he dealt after betrayal, and his faith in humanity loss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trevor Belmont &amp; Sypha Belnades, Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lndenfeld burned... Ashes and dirt.... Not a single person left....<br/>
Sypha silently clutched the arm of Trevors. It was like an anchor for her. Anchor saving from the darkness. That boldly tried to devour everything that still gave hope to any human.<br/>
Trevor looked at the road before him... It did give him reminders of how his home was devoured by the flame because the crazy bishop said so,  evrything once held dear was destroyed by an angry mob of brainwashed vilagers. But he still had Sypha and had to take care of her, despite his injuries sustained in the fight. He felt how warm blood was running from his arm. But paid no attention to it. The woman he cared for and loved deeply was injured, her faith in humans shaken.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was creeping fast, and two weary travelers decided to make a camp. Anyway, Lindenfeld was far away by now with its horrors.<br/>A warm fire was warming Trevor and Sypha. While Sypha was tending to his wounds sustained in battle he found in his suit pocket a note. It was written and for sure, it wasn't Syphas writing - there was no time to do that - the fight and aftermath... After flipping the note, he found a writing "From Saint Germain" - "That asshole! When did he manage that" - Trevor thought? "If its more bad news better to keep it for me - for now at least..."<br/>- You know... you should be more careful - said Sypha - I would hate to lose you...<br/>- I will never... I will not... well you know. I will not leave you, I can promise you that<br/>Trevor assured Sypha, but promises, promises. Fait can be so cruel sometimes.<br/>Sypha went to the wagon to prepare an evening meal from the rations they still had in the wagon (they debated leaving the town after solving the priory problem, and bought some food for that reason). He hated to keep secrets from her, but the note was... It was disturbing. It said:<br/><em>No time to explain this further, on how I put the note in your pocket - that's an old trick used in courts, you know. But your acquaintance is in terrible danger or will be a danger, you should reach Dracula's castle as soon as you can.</em><br/><em>Best regards</em><br/>"There was only one acquaintance in that damn place and if he's in danger it's better to handle it alone. Sypha has been through a lot, It couldn't take that long. Maybe it's possible to catch up with the caravan soon or better still go to the closest town to the castle" Trevor's plan had some flaws, but he was certain he will pull it off...<br/>- Deep in thought, are we? - asked Sypha, she still looked grim, and sad.<br/>- Yes and no - Trevor tried so hard to talk to her to calm her, but anyway, words weren't his strongest suit.<br/>- It's alright, just stay with me... I don't want to lose you...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Do you have some paper? <br/> - Well not really, but I can give a word that I will pas the message by word... - said, barkeep. <br/>"That will have to do" - Thought Trevor.<br/> - Now listen - If I am not back here by noon tell that woman - that I came here with, that I went to find Belmonts hold...<br/> - That peace of rubble...<br/> - No matter just do this one job - I will pay for that - Trevor pulled out some money - will this suffice <br/> - Fine... So at noon <br/>Trevor nodded at that and left the Tavern - that he and Sypha had rented for a night. He still remembered how she slept beside him, how her warm body felt pressed to him. <br/>It was a particularly cold night. <br/>He went to take one horse from their wagon, and soon enough he left the village they stayed on - "By the morning I should reach the castle". <br/>It wasn't a good ride after a  mile or two he was being followed by one of the night creatures. Trevor jumped from his horse to fight - there was almost no time to prepare. The creature immediately jumped at him it was one that was shaped like a human-wolf. Trevor narrowly missed his claws, but his horse didn't. The creature sunk his teeth into a poor animal... That was opening for Trevor to sink his knife into a werewolf.  "Why the fuck - Sypha is going to kill me for that.." as he wasn't deep into trouble now. <br/>The road was long and Trevor only reached the castle by noon. It was eerie the weather was different around it so did the feel. It was like in the beginning - when they fought Dracula in there <br/> - What the fuck... Is that... - Trevor stared at two bodies placed on stakes <br/>"It can't be..." - Trevor thought. He placed his hand over morning star and  readied himself for  a worse - "What if some other vampire found him - what did happen to that half-vampire sonofabitch" <br/> - One way to find out... - Trevor, the castle door opened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trevor stepped through the door. At the central staircase stood Alucard - dhampir eyes were cold without emotion - even angry. <br/> - Hello there Belmont...<br/> - Alucard what's going on  - Trevor said angrily - What those humans... No really what the fuck is going on...<br/> - Oh, those - Alucard said as if that was simple thing - those are your kind... Vampire hunters. <br/> - I understand self-defense... But placing people on the sticks<br/> - Don't get me wrong - said Alucard ass he started pacing - at first I thought... well humans I might help them... But as you can see -  he pointed outside - that didn't go well<br/>Alucard stopped his pacing - Trevor had an uneasy feeling about - literally everything. But Alucard started speaking again. <br/> - Do you know - he stared down at Trevor - I don't think that humans where worth saving after all - he pulled out his sword - I think my father was right...<br/> - Alucard what the hell are you saying  - Trevor prepared his Whip <br/> - I am saying that you humans are a blight on this world - Alucard jumped at Trevor sword at the hand. - And I will finish what my father started...<br/> - Noooo  - shouted Trevor - There are still places in this shithole worth fighting for...<br/>Trevor deflected the first attack and after he put some distance.<br/> - I don't want to fight you... - shouted Trevor <br/> - But I do... you did it - you killed my father...<br/> - We did that together!<br/> - You struck the last blow... Belmont <br/>Trevor took out his sword. <br/>They fought - for a long time swords blazing - Trevor didn't want to use morning star, but if things get any worse...<br/> - You were like a brother to me - shouted Trevor...<br/> - I will never be kin to a human - never again...<br/>They climbed the stairs -swords connecting - their fight continued in the corridor - slowly going to the room where once was a mechanism to transport the castle. As much as Trevor could he glanced at the castle "he fixed it". To Trevors, horror mechanism was fixed and the castle could be moved again...<br/> - You fucked up bastard  - said Trevor while blades where connected - You don't want to kill me - you could have turned into a fucking dog with the magic sword and killed me already...<br/> - Maybe I wanted to kill you up close - But you gave me a fucking idea...<br/>Alucard grabbed Trevor by the neck. Trevor started choking and dropped his sword on the ground his hand was losing strength - he couldn't believe what he sees. Alucard was crying not simple tears but bloody - his hair lost golden color and started to change into white. <br/> - Don't... Alu... card...<br/> - Well took you long enough to shut your mouth - said a new monster  - I am Alucard no more... Now I am taking a mantle of Dracula<br/> - No...<br/> - Hope you like flying...<br/>"Am I dead" - thought Trevor. He was laying on the wooden construction near his family vault... But the construction broke and in the rapid motions, it descended in down into a vault. And the castle just vanished in the thin air, leaving a horrific reminder - of its being there (forest that was green at that time of the year now was bare no green leaves no animals - left there). "Sypha... I am sorry" - it was way past noon - but he was doubtful now that she will want to come -  it did look like he betrayed her. <br/>He was hurt - some glass shards were stuck in his leg and arms and the biggest one was stuck in his midsection.<br/>"I am a failure - the last of monster hunters - of the great dynasty - now I will die in the same vault that my family put all their knowledge" His eyes were teary. He wanted to hold Sypha at least one last time, but his consciousness faded a bit after bit - blood surged from his wounds... He knew that this will probably be the last of him...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So now when I have this off my chest I don't know hos to finish it - no idea really</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sypha leaped from the bed. The nightmare (Lindenfeld felt so real in her dream) woke her up. It was almost morning... but the late sleeper was gone.<br/> - Trevor! - Sypha called out...<br/>The room was empty... "Well he's probably drinking again" she frowned at the thought. Dressed and proceeded downstairs. The barkeep smiled when he saw her<br/> - Ah, young lady! - he shouted through the tavern, people were starting to buzz around.<br/> - Good morning, can I perhaps ask a question? - Sypha looked around, Trevor wasn't here either. <br/> - Yes sure, but if it's about that shady asshole - well he told me to tell you that he went to Belmont hold - Barkeep, thought his actions through... Sypha raised her brow - Also he told me to tell you after - noon, so... I am really stupid...<br/> - What, why did he hid this from me - Sypha shook her head - we could have traveled together...<br/> - Well, good luck with that... He will be near those bastards lands any moment now...<br/> - Thank you for your information - Sypha checked her pockets - here some money to cover it - Well nothing in this land came for free not even information.<br/>Sypha went outside to check if the carriage was in place - it was... But one horse was missing (or taken). It will take a bit longer for Sypha to reach the Draculas castle now - there is so much that one horse can carry.<br/>----------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Fire - smoke - fire - smoke - fire - smoke <br/>It was everywhere - young Belmont stood outside and watched as everything he once held dear was burning away... He was lucky (or unlucky) that he played near his old tree when angry mob - burned his family home - and his family too...<br/> - no, no, nooo - he shouted and chocked on his blood, but warm hands, he felt warm hands - did they held him back... no, it was too real - no no no it can't be real - is he dreaming or is he dead. <br/> - Calm down Treffy - Sypha tried to soothe him, her eyes were tearing up - It's safe I am with you...<br/> - Sypha... - he chocked out - you came, but I was too late - don't be angry...<br/>She cried now fixing his wounds, he wasn't in danger anymore, but still, a bloodloss was... extreme. "I am not angry at you," she thought.<br/> - Alucard... He changed - said Trevor - he's not the same person he was... He calls himself Dracula - Trevor coughed<br/> - Please don't strain yourself - Sypha pleaded - We will rest here in the library tonight...<br/> - I tried to stop him... But my judgment was clouded... I thought of him as a friend... But he betrayed me... Like people did - to my family.<br/> - I will not leave you - we will rest - when your strength returns - we will face him together <br/> - Sypha please don't leave me...<br/>Trevor once again lost consciousness.  <br/>"This will have to do - some blankets, and water and some rations" - Sypha was thinking and looking at the stuff she brought with herself, while she watched over her love. <br/> - I will not leave you here, and that is a promise - she whispered and kissed Trevor's forehead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If I was unsure before - now it's even more complex for me - as a person I can't really feel emotions - but I can read them fairly well even in animated shows (so I am great at spoilers). And if nothing will change - Alucard might change for the worse...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>